Untitled (VERSION 2 XD)
by Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness
Summary: Everything they thought they knew, was wrong. As the old saying goes, sometimes things just aren't what they seem. Labeled a traitor to her village while carrying the most preciously guarded secret, Sakura will choose to either let them back into her life, or cast them out like they did her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Before you start yes I KNOW, I lied. This chapter is weeks, weeks, weeks, late so for those who were waiting all excitedly, you can go ahead and scream WELL ITS ABOUT TIME YOU LYING #&*%! It's OK I understand. Anyways I know I said I would wait to actually finish the story before rewriting it but gosh it drove me insane! New ideas, how something should be different, and how the plot should change, were constantly running through my head and I was so bonkers, I couldn't write the story itself. Also chapter one, I HATED it soooooooo much. Is it possible for an author to hate her chapter so much? I have no idea, probably. Anyways for those of you who were big supporters of this story before I rewrote it, I hope you enjoy this even more! It was because of your extraordinary support that I got my act together and wrote the new chapters before I lost my mind. This new version will, hopefully, be more organized. Also it will definitely be much darker, the chapters longer, characters that may have been main will now most-likely be minor, and the plot will be a lot clearer. In other words, this is a more bad-ass put together version of the other story. However the one thing that continues to allude me is the title. I have had a few absolutely wonderful suggestions but nothing has really stuck with me so if you have anything you think is great, let me know! Also please note the other version will be discontinued but will still remain on my profile so anyone can go check it and compare the two. OK, that's enough of my rambling. Without further ado, I now present to you chapter one of the rewritten story.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be spending the majority of my time doing homework for 9th grade and mourning the loss of my social life. I would be chilling by a pool, counting the money I would make off the manga. So there you have it.**

* * *

_"Sakura."_

_"Sakura-chan!"_

_"Sakura-san."_

_"Sakura-taichou!"_

_"Sakura-sama."_

_"Sakura-dono!"_

Happy. Ecstatic. Delighted. Respectful. Relieved. Overjoyed.

_"Sakura."_

_"Sakura-__chan.__"_

_"Sakura-san."_

Indifference. Spite. Hate.

_"Sakura."_

Love. Warmth. Joy. How can one word be said so many ways?

It's almost impossible to comprehend.

**_"Sakura."_**

Unknown. Ownership. Possession. Evil.

A Growl. The snap of jaws.

A curvy yet lean, figure stood over a pile of pale bodies, the victims' eyes glassy and unfocused. The dull shine of metal headbands glimmered on each of their foreheads. A small leaf insignia was carved into the shiny metal. Pink, full, lips pulled back into a smirk and revealed slightly elongated canines, blood dribbled down a pale chin and coated the tips of the sharp teeth. Frosty, evergreen eyes rimmed yellow gleamed in the dim light.

_"Yes?"_ she whispered.

A maniacal cackle echoed from everywhere at once.

* * *

She bolted upright in bed, snatched the kunai from under her pillow, and panted as sweat poured down her forehead. Her panicking gaze scanned the room rapidly. As her chest heaved, she pushed damp strands of long, pink hair off her face and lowered her kunai from its defensive position. The other occupant of the bed stirred but did not wake. Pale, golden rays of sunlight peaked through the drawn blinds, dawn had made it's appearance. Sighing mutely, Sakura wormed her way out of the sticky sheets and clothes she was wrapped in. She made her way to the bathroom, determined to drown the latest night terror away. Stumbling into the shower she fumbled with the knobs, flinching as the cold water came into contact with her exposed skin and cursing quietly as she stubbed her toe. She shuddered then relaxed as she adjusted to the frigid temperature. After what seemed like an eternity, she turned and jerked the knob up. The cold water turned hot instantly and steam filled the tiny room as Sakura squirted a generous amount of scentless shampoo into her calloused palm. She scrubbed her scalp raw and rinsed the suds. Finishing with her washing minutes later, she shut the water off and wrapped a towel around her petite frame. Tip-toeing back into the dark bedroom, the pink haired woman fished a pair of loose, navy blue pants; a mesh, strapless shirt; and a long, grey sweater from the drawers. After dressing, she made her way into the kitchen where she retrieved an apple and a pen. Scribbling down a note, she grabbed a pair of black heels on her way out the door.

Sakura munched on the apple thoughtfully as she strolled down the pebble road, the slowly rising sun creating a pleasant warmth against her back. She took careful note of all the small sounds around her, the chirping of birds, the click of her heels on the road, and the small chatter from the upcoming market-place. The peaceful morning made her sigh happily and there was a spring in her step as she walked, the latest nightmare temporarily forgotten. **"You're in a good mood." **A voice commented. Sakura hummed. _"So you're awake. Yes well, I can't put my finger on it but I feel like something exciting is going to happen today."_ **"That doesn't always mean it's something good."** The voice snorted. Sakura rolled her eyes. "_Don't ruin my mood Inner._" she thought. The playful banter between the two continued until Sakura halted abruptly. She turned and leaped into a near-by tree, masking her chakra quickly. She waited in silence until the group below passed her. A large, white dog barked excitedly as two youths, one with scruffy brown hair and the other one wearing green spandex, argued loudly. She released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Inner grumbled. **"You can't hide from them forever Outer. They were the ones who wronged you, you shouldn't have to hide." **_"It's not their fault. It was Karin's, she placed those suspicions in their head and acted like a perfectly innocent shinobi and well, things got out of hand when they all over-reacted._" **"You defend them so easily when they bluntly accused you of treason! They should have trusted you no matter the circumstance! If it wasn't for your position in the hospital, favor of the elders, and their lack of evidence then you could have been banished or worse!" **_"But I wasn't. Besides, it's like you said, they had no evidence that I work for Danzo."_ Inner growled. **"That changes nothing, they could have had that air headed Yamanaka come snooping around here. Then we would have our heads mounted for the crap we've had to pull while under Danzo's command. Damn those old fools! Threatening us with the safety of loved ones just so we would work for them willingly."** _"Don't talk about Ino like that Inner. Anyways they would have no case. Whatever I have done under Danzo has been approved by a majority of the council, therefore legal in a sense of things." _**"However, we were assigned these backwater missions without the approval of Hokage-sama. If your little friends were to find out the things we've done behind closed doors and report it to her, it's all over. Have you betrayed your Hokage?" **Sakura stiffened. _"I followed the orders of a superior, who had the right to distribute missions and orders, for the sake of the village."_ She relayed almost robotic like._"I__ have betrayed no one."_ she thought more quietly. Inner sighed. **"You've gotten yourself into quite the mess haven't you?" **Sakura ever so slightly titled her head upwards as if insulted. _"I have no idea what your talking about." _She replied haughtily. _"Besides it's still Karin's fault. The others shouldn't trust her so blindly. I'm positive she's a spy working for Kabuto. I find it extremely hard to believe that a cockroach like that died so easily." _**"Yes well that's a fine theory and all but you can't say a word can you? They don't trust you and one word will only confirm their beliefs of your alleged jealousy." **_"Just because I work under Danzo doesn't mean they can't trust a friend who has been loyal all her life." _**"Danzo is not the definition of picture-perfect loyalty Outer." **_"True. True." _she trailed off. She vaguely registered being surprised at this newly discovered mature side of her counterpart. **"Hey! You're mean! I can be mature!"** Inner protested. Sakura smirked. Never mind.

Despite the dark topic between the two beings, Sakura's mood had not been dampened in the least. The seemingly perfect day was off to a wonderful start. The pink haired woman continued her walk around the village in silence, the other voice in her head opting to stay silent and observe the scenery through her counterpart's eyes. Hours later the sun had climbed high into the sky. Sakura's stomach growled at her in annoyance as it reminded her _again _that noon was a time for lunch, or in other words, food. She placed a soothing hand on it, hushing it and looking around for a place to eat. She spotted a dango stand and happily made her way over. After purchasing her lunch, she turned in the opposite direction and walked toward the training grounds. Minutes later, she had settled comfortably under a tree, her legs stretched out into the sun's warm rays. The kunoichi munched on the treat, her stomach finally content for the time being. Weariness crept into her body from lack of sleep, and she blinked sleepily a few times. "_One day off of training can't be that bad. __Besides if Hokage-sama should so **desperately** need me, it wouldn't be to hard for any ANBU to find me." _she reasoned silently. With her mind made up, the exhausted kunoichi succumbed into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

"HA! Take that Sasuke-teme!"

Her eyes snapped open and she shot up. Without thinking, she launched herself into the tree above her and masked her chakra while wreathing herself in a complex genjutsu. Panicky pupils darted back and forth, rapidly trying to find the source of the voice she knew so well. She sucked in a breath, great Kami they weren't even fifty feet away. It was a miracle they had not spotted her yet. Inner snorted. **"Some shinobi they are." **_"We take what blessings we can get. Now let's get the hell out of here." _As she pressed her palms together in the appropriate handseals, her fingers twitched and stopped moving. Sakura eyed them confusedly, she tried to move them again but they wouldn't budge. _"What the hell?" _she thought. _"Inner?" _she called out, wondering why her fingers were currently paralyzed. There was no answer. Frustrated, she tried to move her legs and jump down from the tree but there was no response from her muscles except for a spastic twitch. Her brow creased. Figuring she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, Sakura sat in the tree and eyed her old friends, medical chakra running its course through her body trying to figure out the source of the problem. When she found no foreign substance or broken bones in her body, Sakura grew even more puzzled. Desperately, she tried moving her limbs again, only to find not even her big toe would twitch. She inwardly reached inside her mind, wondering if Inner had finally lost it and decided to spontaneously posses her. The usual snarky comment that would have responded to that thought was not heard. A low, guttural, growl sounded on her left and her head, thankfully that still worked, snapped toward the sound. There was no sight of any animal and it seemed the shinobi below her hadn't heard anything either. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at herself and sigh. "So when you finally decide to lose your fucking mind, you're stuck in a tree. Real smooth Haruno." she murmured under her breath. She focused her attention back on the ninja below. "Well as long as you're up here, you might as well evaluate your current 'enemies'." She sighed again. Talking to yourself was bad enough but when you actually expected someone else to answer, that was a whole other brand of crazy.

...

Sasuke kick. Naruto dodge. Naruto punch. Sasuke block. Naruto clone. Sasuke sword. Naruto back flip. Sasuke lunge forwards. Sasuke low sweep kick. Naruto jump. Que Karin squealing. Naruto wind jutsu. Sasuke fire style. Que obnoxious insults hurled at each other and the process started again. Kick. Dodge. Punch. Her left eye twitched and Sakura decided would beat herself with a stick if she could. Those two idiots were totally predictable. They would get so involved in their fights that they would leave themselves wide open for an enemy as green as a genin to swoop in and end their lives. Sakura had once been a naive child. Naive but undoubtedly intelligent, she would always analyze her two teammates with keen eyes when they fought. Every opening they left, every blow that could have been countered, any opportunity for a good kick was recorded into her pink, little head. After a while she knew their fighting styles like the back of her hand, the only thing left was the ability to hold her own in battle. Sakura was innocent, she wasn't stupid. She knew she was weak, but she felt that the day would soon come when she would be able to stand on her own two feet, she wouldn't need to be protected. She would be able to help them. Then they would be the perfect cell. They would fight as a whole and most importantly, they would be one big happy family. She had been _foolish._

Sakura unconsciously bristled. It was obvious to anyone with missing brain cells that Sakura was a damn good shinobi. Why wasn't she good enough to fight with them? Why was it okay for Karin to? Why couldn't they trust her? Why couldn't they see she had always been on their side? Why couldn't they see she only works under Danzo so they don't have too? Why couldn't they understand? Why?Why!Why!Why! **WHY!** Sakura growled and snapped her jaws. Her eyes slowly grew darker, shimmering with the animal like lust for blood. She watched the shinobi below her as if she was a wolf stalking it's prey. _"So they want to overlook me? Dismiss me like traitorous scum? Treat me like the weakest of the pack? Unforgivable!" _she raged inwardly. _"I'll show them that I'm worth more than they could ever imagine! I'll show them to bow to their alpha! And I'll start with that red-headed bitch over there!" _A growl sounded again, though this time it seemed closer and as if it approved of her rage. She felt excitement bubble in her gut at the prospect of a fight and anticipation for screams clawed it's way through her mind. The faint sound of chains being dragged somewhere echoed around her. As if by an unknown command, her limbs were suddenly mobile again. Channeling a minimal amount of chakra into her legs, Sakura used the branch she was perched on as a springboard and flung herself into the air. Tucking her body inwards, she flipped several times before she plummeted toward the ground. The earth exploded and chunks tore themselves from the ground upon her impact. The pink-haired woman smirked humorlessly as she heard a choked "What the hell was that?!" from Naruto and a shriek from Karin. As the dust settled, Sakura climbed from the crater she had created.

Their faces were priceless and if Sakura had been any less high on the current rage flowing freely through her veins, she might have laughed at their comical expressions. Instead she threw a wicked glance at Karin. "I don't like you." she stated with conversational ease, while inspecting her nails. The red head gaped for a moment before she snapped at her. "If you think your any superior to me, your mistaken you traitorous bitch." A raspy chuckle escaped Sakura's lips. "I don't _think_ I'm superior, I _know_ I am." she stated confidently. "You wanna go you pink haired freak?!" Karin shrieked. Sakura looked up from her nails, an excited gleam entering her eyes. "Bite me, _Yowamushi._" Karin screamed in rage but as she was about to lunge for her, Naruto grabbed hold of her waist, effectively restraining her. Disappointed about her fight being disturbed, Sakura took a step back and regarded Naruto curiously, her eyes taking on a detached glaze.

"Karin I don't think you guys should be fighting." Naruto said warily, knowing he was treading thin ice. Sasuke snorted in the background and mumbled something along the lines of "Dobe got in the way of a fight between silly little girls." Naruto ignored him but watched as Sakura's gaze became more interested with undertones of dangerously wicked amusement. "And why is that Uzumaki-san?" she purred. Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well I mean, we all know what you two are capable of... It seems pointless to try and prove anything..." he trailed off uncertainly. He watched with a small growing fear as his old teammate's eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you suggesting that I am of the same level as her Uzumaki-san?" she growled lowly. Naruto gulped. "Well Sakura-ch, Sakura-san, the last time any of us checked, you were still a high B-ranked, chunnin medic-nin, which would be pretty close to the same as Karin."

_Oh hell no._ "The last time any of you checked? THE LAST TIME ANY OF YOU CHECKED!" she screamed, her mask gone and the rage once again making her ride high. "THAT WAS THREE YEARS AGO! I WENT THROUGH EVERYTHING I HAVE GONE THROUGH FOR _YOU _NARUTO, AND YOUR TELLING ME NONE OF YOU HAD THE DECENCY TO EVEN CHECK HOW FAR I'VE COME! HOW COULD YOU?!" a tear made its way down her cheek. "Everything, I did. To keep you safe Naruto. I thought you of all people would understand. You don't even know what I've had to go through, and even then you brushed me off. That was even before _she _came along. And..." she hiccuped. "And you replaced me so quickly." Big, fat, salty tears rolled down her cheeks and she didn't even try to brush them away, she lowered her head. Naruto gazed at his old friend in shock. Even Sasuke looked mildly surprised. "Sak-" Naruto began only to be cut off. "Don't try to make excuses for yourself you traitor, we all know your a dirty liar who can't ever amount to any-" Naruto tried to clamp his hand over Karin's mouth but he was just a bit to slow. The training ground hit sub-zero and the atmosphere was thick enough to choke someone. "shut up." Sakura mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP **SHUT UP**!" she screamed like a mantra. Karin grew bold and wiggled her mouth away from Naruto's hand. "Why don't you make me?" she taunted the clearly unstable kunoichi. The pink haired woman's head snapped up, her eyes a murky yellow with a horrifying amount of rage swimming in her irises while tears streamed down her cheeks. Her muscles tensed for a nanosecond before she vanished. Naruto didn't even have time to look confused before he was back-handed across the field and Karin was torn from his grasp. He landed on the ground and felt his jaw shatter and his nose break. He groaned and tried to sit up, purple stars swimming across his vision. **  
**

On the other side of the field Karin trembled in fear as she eyed Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi was stalking towards her slowly, mumbling incoherent things under her breath. Karin tried to put up a brave front but before she even got a word out, Sakura's hands came together in fifteen quick handseals to fast for the eye to track. _Ne. Tora. Ushi. U. Tatsu. Mi. Hitsuji. Uma. Saru. Tora. Ne. Inu. Ushi. Mi. I. _"**_Ninpou: Kekkan no byoki_**!" Karin seized and choked while falling on the ground and clawing at the dirt. Sakura paid her hardly any heed and continued to destroy the training grounds with sadistic glee. She ripped trees from the ground, punched fissures into the earth, shattered trees with a simple kick and clawed at the bark with her bare hands. As Karin tried to scream and breathe, Sasuke sprang forward attempting to tackle his ex-teammate. She easily stepped to the side, evading him and he caught himself, cursing at the situation he had been thrown into. As he regained his footing he noticed a peculiar sound coming from his right. It was choking? No, that was Karin. He heard muffled gurgling sounds but that was Naruto, he realized it was... laughing. He looked up disbelievingly, but there stood Sakura with her arms wrapped around herself and little trails of blood from her hands making their way down her white skin, giggling and laughing to herself as tears made their way down her cheeks. She continued to laugh and it looked like black storm clouds were swirling above her body. Sasuke stared for a few more seconds and realized it was chakra, _black _chakra. He trembled in fear, much like Karin had done, and sank to his knees. Her laughs turned to sobs and Sakura screamed in anguish while clawing at her head, leaving little rivers of blood in her wake.

A small poof sounded near him and Sasuke was vaguely aware of being hauled up to his feet. Yamato's hard eyes met his. "Go get Tsunade-sama. They need medical attention." he bit out through gritted teeth, indicating the other two fallen shinobi. Sasuke nodded warily before vanishing. After he had gone, Yamato turned and pressed his hands together in the correct seals. "_**Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu — Kakuan Nitten Suishu**!_"

* * *

Tsunade had been peacefully glaring at her paperwork, minding her own business, when her attuned chakra sensing abilities picked up a foreign chakra. She flinched, her toes curling in displeasure as she continued to feel the awful chakra. Shuddering, she looked out the window while wondering what in Kami's name could produce such a raw, angry, malicious feeling. Deciding she didn't like the presence in her village one bit, she rose from her desk and left her office. The golden-haired Godaime walked down the halls of the Hokage Tower with purposeful steps, it was here she nearly crashed into one Uchiha Sasuke.  
Before the boy had time to body slam her, Tsunade held out one finger and poked his chest. Sasuke stumbled back several feet and rubbed his now aching chest but stood straight when he saw Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama! Trouble! Training Ground 7! Medical attention!" He very nearly shrieked. The Hime raised her brow at the last member of the once stoic and prideful Uchiha clan, the term medical attention catching her interest. "Lead the way Uchiha." she demanded gruffly. Both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Upon arriving at the scene, Tsunade immediately recognized the evil chakra signature she had sensed only minutes ago and her honey brown eyes rapidly explored the grounds, searching for the potential threat. When she saw the raging storm of black chakra, her sight latched on to the shadowy figure standing in the center of it. She frowned wondering why the figure looked so familiar. Her frown increased even more as her instincts seemed to be raging a war inside her mind. The medic part of her screamed to turn and run from this dangerous looking enemy and heal the others while her brash and bold side, the side she used to run this village, screamed to get her ass in gear and destroy whatever was threatening her beloved village. However, there was an even louder, maybe paternal instinct that screamed _PROTECT_ as loudly as humanely possible. _Protect? Protect what?_ "Tsunade-sama, please the others..." Yamato wheezed, the effects of restraining the monstrous chakra taking its toll on his body. The Godaime blinked before springing into action. _Protect the others, that's what it means, obviously. _She shook her head to clear the thoughts and was at Naruto's side quickly. She ran a chakra coated hand over his body, coming to a stop at his head. A quick diagnostic ran through her mind. _Shattered jaw and minor blood loss from a broken nose but it looks like he was knocked unconscious after that one hit... _Tsunade's head snapped up as she realized with growing horror there were only two people in the world with the strength to knock a shinobi of Naruto's caliber unconscious after one hit.

And she was pretty damn sure she hadn't gone around punching her soon-to-be successor unconscious today.

Naruto's injuries were healed in an instant and the blonde beauty was at Karin's side immediatley after. The red head was deathly pale, her lips taking a slightly blue tinge to them as her breaths came in ragged gasps. _She isn't getting any air. _Chakra laced hands skimmed over her thin body, checking the lungs, throat, ribs, and even sending small electrical sparks to the brain to test for brain damage. Nothing. Inwardly she began to panic. _Don't lose your cool. Don't lose your cool. You're the Hokage, be professional. _Another ragged gasp left Karin's lips and Tsunade bit her lip in frustration as an overwhelming sense of helplessness covered her.

As if sensing her old master's confusion and despair, murky yellow eyes snapped open. First glassy then sharpening as their gaze became more focused. Pink hair was tossed about in a unknown wind and black chakra crackled like lightening across pale skin. Yamato huffed and puffed and tried to continue to subdue the malevolent chakra. With a few quick steps, and a chakra coated finger, the wood-user was knocked out. Sakura grimaced as an obnoxious pain shot through her head, she tried valiantly to shake it off but somehow knew she hadn't. She stumbled across the clearing, nearly tripping over Yamato's body in the process. She giggled as Tsunade's head shot up at her approach, the desperate confusion and silent plea was there in her eyes but so well hidden only someone who knew the Hokage as well as Sakura did would be able to see it. Her giggling turned into a sneer. "You're not trying hard enough Tsunade-_shishou. _Aren't _you_ supposed to be the master here?" The pink haired woman could swear to Kami-sama she felt something inside her being pulled on furiously but ignored it, trying to refocus her attention. The Hokage shook her honey-blonde mane and ever so slightly trembled at the menacing sight of her old apprentice. "_Please _Sakura, what did you do?" The young woman before her visibly shook as she clutched her head. Her eyes were now more green than yellow but they flashed colors several times. "I-I. I... changed the shape of her blood vessels. She can't properly form oxygen because the enzyme shape has been altered. She needs to regenerate the blood vessels... After giving the proteins new information on how to make them... Use a blood pill after..." Tsunade blinked curiously at the genius of the technique but screeched a second later. "Sakura!" The pink haired woman screamed loudly and clutched her head a loud sound of something metal shattering was the only thing heard and Sakura collapsed. Tsunade gasped and nearly recoiled as a thick liquid oozed from Sakura's upper right half of the body. _Blood? _She thought nearly vomiting at the thought of so much blood being lost so quickly. She sniffed the air, her keen medic nose searching for the familiar, rusty, smell. However, the smell was not blood but rather more tangy. It took a moment but the smell was finally identified.

_Ink?!_

* * *

__**MWAHAHAHA CLIFFIE! Ano sa, ano sa, how was it? Worth the wait right? I think this is much better than the other version so far! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed, this was over double the length of my other chapters from version 1 so a lot more to read. I hope to update soon but there's only one computer in the house and only so much time allowed on it so I can't place a specific time. (even though i would probably be late for it anyways.) You guys will just have to be on the look-out and trust that no matter how long the wait, I will never give up on the story!  
**

_**R**e**V**i_Ew** p**L**E_Ase!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone remember me? Yea I'm not dead! Sorry this took so long to update, there's really no excuse other than I'm lazy and overwhelmed with work for highschool. Anyways, here's chapter two of the newly rewritten UNTITLED! IKR fabu name, remember guys I'm holding you responsible to make up for my lack of creativity here. Not much to say here but I want to thank you all for your wonderful support especially ****darksoulwolf ****who was the first review for this new version and a reviewer from the other version as well. Hey, hey, since I'm here I might as well shamelessly advertise so while you guys are waiting for my ridiculously long updates, check out some of my other stories and one-shots and FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW THEM PLEASE! ****  
**

**On a seperate matter, I know all of you have probably heard about the shooting that took place in Conneticut just a few days ago. I can't even imagine the agony and pain the families of those poor children must be going through right now. I'm not one to bring religious matters into a discussion but I ask that everyone please pray for those families. It's awful that they have lost a child because no parent should ever have to bury their child. It's even worse they won't have justice because the damn coward killed himself. I hope the bastard rots in hell for all of eternity because of his heinous sin. If you are reading this and have been directly affected by this tragedy, my thoughts and prayers go out to you. If you all don't mind, please wear blue tomarrow in honor of those who passed. The date would be 12/17.**

**Now after that depressing note, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: There are so many reasons why I ****_shouldn't_**** own Naruto.**

* * *

Tsunade clutched her desk in her famous bone crushing grip. It splintered beneath her hands in protest but the woman paid it no heed as her impassive gaze was on the man before her. His silver (_grey)_ hair stuck up in at least fifty different directions and if she didn't know any better, she would say he had just crawled out of bed. She stared at him intently and he stared back, although his attention bordered on something akin to mild interest. Tsunade's lips turned downward in a minute scowl. Why on earth had Yamato told her to ask _Kakashi_ of all people, for information on Sakura's episode earlier today? Honestly the man couldn't bring himself to look up from his porn for more than thirty seconds. What would he be doing keeping tabs on an old student he had hardly trained? Alas she couldn't voice these questions as said wood-user would be unconscious for the next day or so. Kakashi's visible grey eye surveyed her with boredom. He rubbed it.

"Tsunade-sama, why am I here? It's one in the morning."

She snorted humorlessly. "Don't give me that Kakashi, we both know you weren't sleeping. Icha Icha Violence just came out with a new book."

He visibly deflated and tapped his jonnin vest pocket longingly. The blonde woman grunted, hardly amused with his antics.

"Follow me." she commanded, exiting her office in a rapid fashion. He followed, pulling out his beloved book and burying his nose in it. They walked down the dimly lit halls of the Hokage tower, exited the building and continued down the dark street towards the hospital.

Kakashi eyed the fast approaching, gloomy looking, hospital almost warily. He was pretty damn sure he hadn't missed his latest check-up. He paused for a second to think about that. No. As far as he knew, there was still another three months until he would subtly request a month long mission while Tsunade was drunk and unaware of his tactics. His forehead visibly creased. Why was he here then? Did Naruto and Sasuke beat each other up again? Did that dumb-ass Genma finally swallow his stupid senbon? He brushed the thoughts aside. There was no need to be concerned until he found out what he was here for. With that, he continued to absorb his book while skillfully sidestepping the occasional trashcan or stray animal.

The glass doors of the hospital slid open quietly, upon seeing them the nurse at the front desk bowed.

"It is an honor my Lady, what can we do for you at this hour? And may I inquire how the sweet pet pig Shizune is doing?"

Tsunade smirked, pleased that the nurse remembered to use the security code. "Tonton is doing fine Mizure." Her facial expression became serious. "I am checking on patients 1-67835, 3-56424, and 9X-6567. Hatake-san will be accompanying me."

Surprise flashed across the nurse's face but she quickly masked it. "As you wish my Lady." The brown haired nurse reached behind her for a set of keys. When she had them in her grasp, she unlocked a drawer on her right and handed Tsunade a bronze key. After the young nurse had bowed once more, Tsunade led Kakashi up a flight of stairs and through a corridor on the second floor.

They came to a door marked 'U.N. 1-67835.' Both entered the room. Kakashi wasn't too terribly surprised to see his blonde subordinate currently twisted at an awkward angle while he slept on oblivious. But the question remained, _why_ was he unconscious? He glanced at his hokage out of the corner of his eye, her face was unreadable which was a sure sign that he was to ask what the problem was. He nearly snorted, like hell he would ask. His hokage should know better than to expect these kinds of things from him. The minutes ticked by with agonizing slowness. Having been forced to put up his book upon entering the hospital, Kakashi had nothing to occupy himself with. He sighed and cleared his throat, Tsunade's gaze flickered over to watch him.

"Tsunade-sama, why is Naruto unconscious?"

She regarded him for a moment, as if trying to decide what information she could disclose that would make him frustrated enough to ask again.

"Jaw completely shattered, knocked out cold in one hit, major concussion, swelling in the face, and maybe a hint of brain damage but it's unlikely."

She watched Kakashi like a hawk as he processed the information in his head. Seeing no visible reaction to what she said, Tsunade growled lowly under her breath and turned on her heel. Gesturing for Kakashi to follow her, she exited the room.

They wove through seemingly endless corridors and climbed what seemed like thousands of stairs. Funny, Kakashi hadn't known the hospital had been remodeled to resemble a maze. After their tenth wind around a spiraled set of stairs, (at this point Kakashi was ninety-nine percent sure his Hokage was fucking with his head and enjoying every damn minute of his frustration) they came to a door marked U.K. 3-56424. They stepped inside and the sight that greeted him was confusing to say the least. Uzumaki Karin was laying flat on her back, hooked up to various machines, and out cold. Kakashi blinked, stared, and tilted his head in confusion, much resembling one of his dog summons. He was at a loss of words for a moment. He didn't understand why he was _here_ of all places. He didn't particularly like Karin, in fact he hated her. While he was sure his hokage wasn't entirely aware of his lack of 'affection' for the foreign shinobi, that still didn't explain why she decided to bring him here. The redhead wheezed as a machine she was hooked up to breathed for her.

This time there was no question asked.

"Really a brilliant technique, unlike anything I have ever seen. The amount of control it would take to manipulate something so microscopic..." Tsunade murmured, her tone of voice sounding oddly conflicted.

Kakashi blinked rather unintelligently. Well he supposed that asking a question would get him a better answer than that. However before he could voice his curiosity aloud, Tsunade spun on her heel to face him. Her face gave nothing away but Kakashi knew, like any good shinobi, that the eyes were the windows to the mind and soul. What he saw in Tsunade's amber eyes was startling to say the least. Instead of a calm and collected demeanor, he saw slight panic, frustration, curiosity, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. In all, it was the most expressive he had ever seen the slug princess.

"Kakashi." she began, her voice slightly wavered. "Sakura did this. Naruto and Karin they're unconscious because of her. What. Do. You. Know?"

Kakashi's eyes widened and he took a step back. _Sakura_ had done this? This wasn't good. She was losing control and control was their most precious resource right now.

"Take me to her." he ordered quietly. Tsunade nearly snarled.

"Don't you go giving orders to me Hatake. Tell me what you know _now._" Kakashi straitened and took a step forward.

"That doesn't matter right now-"

"Doesn't matter?" Tsunade growled incredulously. "It damn well matters! You want to tell me why Sakura tried to kill Karin today? Why she knocked out Naruto with a single backhand swing? Why she was pouring out chakra so menacing that I thought another tailed beast had come to pay us a visit? What is wrong with her?!"

"There's nothing wrong with her!" Kakashi shouted angrily. Karin stirred and moaned before falling silent again. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. I will take you to her. But when we get there, you tell me exactly whats going on or I swear to Kami you will be stripped of your rank and be sent off as a civilian." Kakashi nodded stiffly and both exited the room.

This time instead of stairs, they took the elevator. Maybe if he hadn't been so wrapped up in his thoughts, Kakashi would have appreciated the change. The copy nin remained silent as they rode down, down, down, down. He hadn't even raised a brow when Tsunade had produced the bronze key, inserted it in a special slot, and pressed a button that would lead to an unknown floor in the hospital. When they reached the unknown floor, the elevator gave a cheery ding that Kakashi felt was completely inappropriate given the situation. The doors slid open to reveal dull grey walls and steel doors. It was quite depressing, even for the hospital. Kakashi couldn't help the question that slipped out.

"Where?" Tsunade glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Maximum security ward." was all she offered. However, Kakashi didn't need anymore clarification. Maximum security ward. Where they locked up the loonies, the strange and the mentally unstable because they were too dangerous to those around them. His fist clenched. Sakura was locked up here, like a dog, because she was considered _dangerous_. Tsunade led them past dozens of doors, screeches of pain and confusion following them like wild animals. She reached a dull grey door no different than any others. The nameplate on the side read H.S 9X-6567. The hokage pushed it open effortlessly and both shinobi stepped inside. Upon their entrance, blank jade eyes surveyed them tiredly. Tsunade gasped lightly.

"Sakura, you're awake?" The rosette inclined her head respectively.

"Hokage-sama." She rasped, her throat horse from her screaming earlier. Her lips twitched upward upon seeing Kakashi.

"Kakashi."

"Sakura." His eye creased.

Sakura sighed as her hokage studied her with an impassive gaze.

"I suppose you would like some answers Hokage-sama." Tsunade shifted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Indulge me, please." She drawled.

"What would you first like to know?"

Tsunade thought for a moment before answering. "Let's start with something simple. What was that technique you used on Karin?"

"Why do you ask Hokage-sama? Afraid I roughed up your new precious pupil a bit to much?" Sakura sneered. Her green eyes flashing a menacing yellow. Tsunade reeled back as if she had been struck, hurt clearly evident in her eyes.

"Sakura!" Kakashi snapped. The pink haired woman gasped and covered her mouth.

"Tsunade-sama, I didn't..." she trailed off. The slug princess just sadly shook her head and made a motion for Sakura to continue. She swallowed and did so shakily.

"Kekkan no byoki is a medical technique I invented. It allows me to insert my chakra in through the skin pores of the body and bend the blood vessels in the body. Since their shape is altered, the enzymes lose their function and become denatured. Without blood vessels to transport oxygen throughout the body, the organism dies from lack of oxygen. Another factor of this technique is, it prevents more skilled medics from manually circulating their blood to rid themselves of poison or toxins. I created it a month before my ANBU entrance exams."

Tsunade stared at her for a few moments.

"It's brilliant Sakura."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

The tension in the air was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. There was a question unasked. It burned in all of their minds. Tsunade shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to ask the question. Without a word, Sakura took off her shirt. Her white chest bindings stood out against her skin but it was the black tattooed markings that stole the show. Black chain like markings were centered around her navel, each chain had a certain barbed detail to it. They wound around in a dizzying circle that took up the majority of the room on her stomach. Every few centimeters, the kanji for the word 'seal' interrupted the sequence of chains. The markings disappeared under her bindings and reemerged again at her collar bone. They spiraled around down her arms, the same barbed effect still present. The whole thing was beautiful, in an ominous way. However, a large flaw stood out starkly. Where the markings should have been on Sakura's left shoulder, a black stain stood. It looked as if a gaping hole was in her shoulder and the chain markings arranged around it were shattered.

Tsunade went white. A four point symbols seal overlaid by an eight trigram seal. She had seen a seal like this before, oh yes it was all to familiar. The tattooed seal looked all to similar to the work of the late Yondaime. Shiki Fujin. Or in other words, the seal that kept the Kyuubi no Kitsune at bay in Naruto.

"Wh- Sakura! What the hell is this!"

Sakura remained unaffected by the outburst. It was rather a lot to take in. So she waited patiently while her hokage seemed to debate whether she should scream, get a seal expert in here, or crack open a bottle of her trustworthy sake. Given the situation all seemed like productive responses.

* * *

Tsunade had chosen to do all three of her options, although she had screamed in her private office. With her trustworthy bottle of sake at her side, the seal expert she had gathered told her the exact fact she had hoped wasn't true. What she had seen was a near exact replica of Namikaze Minato's Shiki Fujin. Now all she needed was to hear the story behind everything. Which was something only Sakura could tell her. Sighing she stood up and walked to the door. With her sake bottle in a loose grip like a child would hold a security blanket, Tsunade made her way to the maximum security ward for the second time that day. "_I'm getting to old for this_." she thought sourly.

When she arrived in Sakura's room, she saw Kakashi softly stroking Sakura's pink hair with an absent like ease. Given the events of today, Tsunade didn't even raise a brow. She cleared her throat and watched as Kakashi's gaze lazily flickered over to her. Sakura's large green orbs met her own amber ones. It frightened Tsunade to see those beautiful green eyes so blank, so dead. Where had her little girl gone?

_"Your little girl is six feet under and then some because you threw her into ANBU. Kami knows whats happened to her since. And to think you once called yourself her surrogate mother. No mother would throw their child to the sharks and then all but forget about them. You even went as far as to try to replace her with Ino and then Karin. Kami you are one fucked up person." _A voice inside her head scorned her. Tsunade gripped her sake bottle tighter and willed her tears away. Tears from the mother who made horrible choices could come later, what was needed right now was the hokage that ran this village.

"Sakura, I need to know what happened. Tell me everything." The pink haired girl nodded her head.

"As you wish hokage-sama. However, before I do, I must tell you a story. A story that happened a long time ago."

* * *

** Bam, second chapter done. Sorry it's shorter but it has to be so I can start the flashback mission mode and story in a seperate chapter. Hehe I ended with a cliffhanget though. How evil am I?**

**_Edit_ (I forgot to do this for the last chapter):**

**Chapter 1: The whole chapter was completely redone. It took on a more distrubing scene at the beginning and this time a reason was given for Sakura being mistrusted and disliked by everyone instead of the whole cliché '_oh hey theres this new chick Sasuke brought back who also has oddly colored hair. Just for the hell of it, lets forget about Sakura.' _That part drove me nuts. Also Kakashi was taken out of chapter one and moved to chapter two. Tsunade wasn't introduced untl the end of chapter one instead of her agreeing to have the two kunoichi fight. Also Sakura tends to have moments where the demon is controlling her and she doesn't know. It foreshadows something being wrong instead of her just spontaneously freaking out and trying to kill Karin like the old chapter one. Grammer, and spelling were cleaned up and dialogue was completely different. Naruto, Sasuke, ect. won't be as big of charecters now._  
_**

**Chapter two: The chapter starts with it still being present time instead of the flashback. There is new interaction between Kakashi and Tsunade. Kakashi is made less clingly and obvious about their relationship. Sorry guys, Kakashi and Sakura's relationship won't be playing a key factor in this story anymore. Also just forewarning, Sakura won't be having a miscarriage in this version. I'm sorry to those who liked it but I just found that part of the story useless and it went nowhere with what I'm planning. Sakura's character is also going to be more blank and serious. She will still have very emotional moments but for now shes staying serious while she tries to figure out if she can trust everyone again. Tsunade was given some major characterization in this chapter and again, a reason was given as to why she just stopped interacting with Sakura. Plus Sakura's seal is discovered now and given more detail instead of in flashback mode.**

**Okay I think thats everything. Until next time guys! Remember review cuz it lets me know you all love me and want me to continue! :)**


	3. Haitus Again

**Ugh Gods you guys are really going to hate me for this.**

**I'm putting this on hiatus ****_again_****. **

**I know I know, I just got through chapter 2 after rewritting this so you're all probably thinking, "What the hell Kyuu-chan? Seriously?"**

**Yes seriously.**

**The thing is, this story just isn't coming naturally anymore.**

**By no means am I going to quit on it but I refuse to try and force something out. **

**Like my language arts teacher says when he teaches us poetry,**

**"You can't just tie the damn thing to a chair and beat the crap out of it looking for the answer you want."**

**Well thats exactly what I'm doing here in a sense. I'm trying to churn out these chapters in order to please you guys but really all I'm doing is beating the crap out of my story to get content. Which although I'm sure you all love getting updates, (but I wouldn't know because no one reviews! Seriously guys I freaking see you follow and favorite but NO REVIEWS?!) what I'm sure you want more is the best possible story I can give you which I'm not doing now. **

**I promised you all I would never give up on this story and I'll stay true to my word! But right now I want to take a break and focus on ideas I have coming more naturally that I can write quicker.**

**What I plan on doing is finishing Bring Your Pet to Work Day, release a one-shot I'm currently working on, and introduce my two new chapter stories that are currently in the works. Then after all that I will return to this story and give you all what you deserve: The most kick-ass, action packed, adventure filled story with as many twists and turns as I can possibly give! **

**So I thank you all for your patience and dedication to this story, seriously you all shouldn't have to put up with me and my damn mood swings. You guys are saints. I'm so sorry if I've disappointed anyone but I hope I make it up to you when I come back to this.**

**If you have questions, comments, or you just want to yell at me, PM me. I won't hold anything against you. :)**

**Thanks for being so understanding guys, I promise this will be the best story I can possibly make when I come back to good old Untitled.**

**Lots of love and yours truly;**

**~Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness~**


End file.
